


A Helping Hand

by Arrestzelle



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rosenrot Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Till shows Richard another form of masturbation.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonne Sextet (KittyHamilton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHamilton/gifts).



> This is a work for Kitty!! Thank you so much!! ♡

Twelve years. 1993—the last time Richard had Till in any capacity beyond friendship. Laying together on a bed swarmed in blankets within the confines of Till’s shoddy, barren flat, smoking through a pack of cigarettes. Their other friend flaked out on them, thus they had spent time together, talking about anything and everything. Till had expressed a curiosity about having sex with a man. Not the first time they had this conversation. Only this time, Richard had let it progress beyond fantasy. They’d only made out and jerked each other off, which was tame in itself, but equally daring for them both. And that was that.

The casual sexual interest Richard has for Till never really faded, all this time. Instead, though, he found satisfaction in women, in partners, thus he felt no need to really meddle with their relationship and risk creating a strain, which, in turn, would hinder their relationship as bandmates. Thus, it comes as a surprise, but not terribly so, when Till speaks up during one of their evenings spent together at Richard’s Berlin home, saying casually whilst turning a page to the book he’s currently reading upon Richard’s couch, “Did you know men have an equivalent to the g-spot?”

Needless to say, deeply enveloped in his own task of choosing a movie to play, Richard pauses, raises his head, and turns to look back at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Till is watching him, the faintest, amused smirk on his face. 

“Uh, what?” Richard eloquently replies, “What do you mean?”

“Surely you’re aware of what a prostate is.”

“Of course I am. Otherwise those check-ups would be very confusing.”

Till laughs aloud, a deep belly laugh that has Richard giggling himself. He turns back to his shelf of movies and decides, fuck it, and just plucks out one he knows Till enjoys as well. 

“It’s as pleasurable for a man as a g-spot is to a woman,” Till goes on, while Richard stands from where he knelt on the carpet before his TV stand, popping open the case to insert the disc into his player. Till continues, sarcastically, “Imagine that. God, in all his glory, decided to make the prostate, as prone to cancer as it may be, a source of pleasure akin to a g-spot.”

“And where did you read about this?” Richard muses, grabbing the remote while the disc loaded, throwing a brief glance over his shoulder towards the other man, “Unless you tried it yourself?”

“I was told. And I have tried it on myself.”

“And what’s the verdict?” Richard asks with an amused grin, watching Till bookmark his place and set his book aside. Till takes in a deep breath, relaxes back into Richard’s couch, and folds his hands together, elbow propped against the armrest. He meets Richard’s gaze and smiles faintly.

“It’s true. But it’s different than what you would expect.”

“How’s that?” Richard muses, turning back to the screen to navigate the menu of the movie. He hits play, and then returns to the couch. He sets the remote on the coffee table, drops down beside Till. Till brings his elbow up to rest it against the backrest of the couch, leaning in closer to Richard who now looked at him warily with a grin. Till speaks lowly, searching in his eyes.

“Let’s just say, I couldn’t get up for another hour after that. And I had to throw the sheets in the wash.”

“Jesus!” Richard exclaims, laughing, crossing his arms, “What do you mean by that? Don’t tell me you shit the bed.”

“No!” Till bursts out laughing, a deep sound that fills the living room, “I let out an obscene amount of semen, Richard. That’s what I mean. My balls were a kilo lighter.”

Groaning in disgust, Richard makes a face, laughing still. Grinning, Till leans back into the couch and shrugs.

“I’m just passing this knowledge onto you. Another form of masturbation should you ever be curious enough to try it.”

Warm in the face, Richard stares at Till’s profile, hesitating to ask his next question. Till glances at him, cocking a brow, prompting him to say what’s on his mind. Richard exhales deeply.

“I’ve never tried anything like that,” he confesses, “I don’t know how to do it.”

“What, with your ass?” Till asks, sounding genuinely surprised. Meeting his gaze again, Richard grins, embarrassed.

“Why would I? I date women.”

“Well… That doesn’t mean anything. Completely heterosexual men can enjoy being fucked in the ass. It doesn’t matter.”

“I—I guess that’s true.”

Chuckling, Till reaches out to pinch Richard on the cheek. Scoffing, Richard turns his head out of it, giving Till an exhausted look.

“So innocent,” Till teases, grinning broadly now, bearing teeth and bringing out his crow’s feet, “Sweet, little Scholle.”

“Okay, so, fine!” Richard snaps, lightly smacking his hand against Till’s big thigh, laughing, “Since you love sticking things up your ass so much, then explain it to me! I mean, does it hurt…? I mean, it shouldn’t, right, if you’re enjoying it?”

“It can,” Till answers, relaxing back into the couch, though he drapes his arm along the back of it behind the other man, getting comfortable, “It’s just a matter of knowing what to do, and experience. The first time I tried it, I jumped in a bit too fast. Impatient. I was sore the next day.”

Richard cringes. That earns Till’s gaze and a slight grin. He nudges Richard on the arm, saying teasingly, “But not that it didn’t feel good! I just didn’t spend enough time getting myself ready.”

“I’d be a bit worried doing that, not knowing what I was really doing…” Richard says, eying him with reluctance, only to train his gaze on the movie that is just starting on his flat screen, “Like, what if I really hurt myself?”

“You would, if you just tried to shove something up there without taking it slow,” Till muses, curling his arm in around him to hold him to his side, squeezing his bicep in his big fingers, earning a shy glance from Richard, “Are you curious in trying?”

“I’m curious about this prostate thing, sure, because you make it sound fun. But what makes that so much better than just touching your dick? I mean, so much effort just to get yourself ready for it.”

“It’s a deeper kind of pleasure,” Till explains, “Rather than the quick, sharp pleasure with your dick, it’s more like a climbing lava—becoming hotter, and hotter, more intense, before you drown and all you can do is let it consume you. It’s like you lose control of your body, and have an orgasm so intense that, as I said, it leaves you feeling empty in the best way.”

“Jesus,” Richard mutters, punctuated by a light laugh, meeting his gaze again, “With just your fingers, or…? Do you need a toy for that?”

Till shrugs. “There are multiple ways to do it. And it varies person to person—what feels best. I know some men enjoy outrageously massive dildos, but I haven’t gone further than a small toy meant for prostate stimulation. While that was just as fine, fingers proved to be easier for me. And less maintenance.”

Richard remains thoughtfully silent. Till smiles faintly at him. He brings his hand up to pinch his cheek, murmuring, “If my Scholle wants to try it, I can show you. So you’re not hurt, and thus, know how to do it properly on your own time.”

“What—Are you serious?” Richard bursts out a laugh, twisting his cheek out of that hold, “You really would want to do that with me?”

“Of course I do,” Till says lowly, nearly a rumble in his chest. Richard searches his face, a warmth coming to his own. Till goes on, squeezing Richard in his arm, “If I could liven up your sex life, that would be considered a job well done for me.”

That has Richard giggling, craning his head back against Till’s big bicep, only to say in a harsh exhale, “God, fine. I can’t believe this. But, fine—let’s do it, you perv. I am pretty curious.”

“As you should be. But first, let’s get a couple drinks in you.”

The laugh that bursts out of Richard upon being thrust down onto Till’s bed garners a deeper chuckle from said man, while he curls his fingers into the waistband of Richard’s track pants and stripped them down his muscular legs. Richard draped one forearm over his face, only to wipe his hand down over his eyes, sighing. His cheeks are hot. He’s a little overwhelmed, shy, attempting to hide his flustered state from Till—Till merely laughs and says, “There will be no opportunity to be shy when my fingers are in your ass, Richard.”

Richard throws his arm down against the bed and levels Till with an embarrassed scowl. He lifts his hips for Till to strip down his briefs, pulling them from his feet along with his pants. He speaks defensively, “This is just untraversed plains, Till. We’ve done things together, sure, but I—I have never done anything like this with you, not with anyone else.”

“Just relax,” Till murmurs, his intense gaze trained on the younger man, who lay almost drunkenly atop his king-sized bed, swarmed in his silken blankets, waiting for him. Till smiles down at him, bracing himself on his hands to lean in and kiss Richard on both of his knees. 

“I’ll make sure it’s good for you. But I’ll say it now just in case: if you have to go take a shit, do it now. Don’t make me find out the hard way.”

Richard bursts out a laugh, reaching out to smack him on the forearm. Till chuckles and looks at him playfully, only to begin kissing up his thigh. Supremely embarrassed, Richard says nothing, just brings his hands up to smother them over his face. Till chuckles. Richard feels him continue up to his hips. Those big, rough hands cradle the underside of his thighs, clutching them firmly. Richard sighs, peeks past his fingers. Being in bed with Till like this is always nice. Not just because of the sexual aspect, but because Till is his best friend. They know each other intimately, in every way possible. Richard knows Till better than he knows his own mother. If it weren’t so difficult for him, Richard would entertain the thought of crossing distance to hold Till more, to kiss him—but that just isn’t him. Sometimes he wishes it were. 

“Take off your shirt,” Till orders lowly, peeking up at him past his long, black fringe. Richard sits up just enough to strip his striped top up over his head, thrusting it onto the floor. Impatiently, Till pushes him back down, earning another amused snort from Richard, and begins kissing lovingly over his softened abs. He progresses into a wet mouthing and biting. Up to his chest he ascends, kissing, sucking and biting in marks, only to reach his nipples. By then, Richard is releasing shuddering breaths, watching him, wide-eyed and red-faced. 

The last time they did something like this… It’s been a while. Richard is enthusiastic, if not a bit overwhelmed—and wary. He’s never stuck anything up his ass. At least Till will know what he’s doing, supposedly. And the drinks helped. A lot. He’s not as nervous as he was earlier. 

“How do you feel about kissing?” Till murmurs, spoken deeply against Richard’s jawline. Richard lets out a ragged exhale, his eyes cracking open again to look at the elder man. He licks his lips and says softly, “Good. That’s fine.”

Adjusting himself on his elbow, Till brings his hand up to cradle the back of Richard’s head, supporting the weight of it while he leaned in to crush their mouths together. It’s immediately wet and passionate. Till kisses him heavily, and Richard, as best he can manage in his current state, reciprocates it with nearly equal intensity. Till’s body is big and encompassing against him, nearly pinning him to the bed with his weight. His body is warm, heavy atop him. Brow furrowed, cheeks hot, Richard brings his hands up to clutch at Till’s cheeks, drowning in the overwhelming intimacy, the heat, of mashing his mouth against his. Till’s lips are full, gentle despite their blatant enthusiasm. 

“Wanted to do that,” Till murmurs against Richard’s mouth, while Richard himself gasped for air, his lips wet with their mixed saliva, swollen from the efforts of the kiss, “Before I do the same to your ass.”

That has Richard bursting out a sharp laugh, looking at the other man with more alertness in his gaze. 

“Are you serious? You would put your mouth there?”

Till leans back, licking his lips. He lightly strokes his open hands down along Richard’s hips, across his thighs as he spoke.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done it. If you’d let me, I _implore_ you to turn over onto your stomach.”

Till smirks at him lightly, moving off of him. Richard, blushing heavily, finds himself curious to at least let him—that is, as long as Till doesn’t plan to kiss him again afterwards. He nods a little, moving to lay upon his front. He tugs one of Till’s pillows into his arms, propping his chest against it. He peeks past his shoulder, sees Till situate himself between his spread legs; he nudges his knees further apart, effectively exposing all of him to his gaze. Richard grins with embarrassment, and then ducks his head to hide his face in the pillow, exhaling harshly. He feels those big, calloused hands massaging at his thighs. Sliding inwards to gently cup one hand under his junk, and Richard lifts his hips for Till to sweep his half-hard cock and balls back to rest comfortably against the sheets between those muscular thighs. Till then gropes at his ass, firmly squeezing, which in turn has Richard snorting and saying, muffled into the pillow, “Enjoying yourself, huh?”

“Greatly,” Till rumbles in reply, and then continues, “This isn’t a business exchange, Richard. I’m merely appreciating the goods.”

“The goods!” Richard exclaims, laughing, “That makes it sound like a business exchange!”

“Lift your hips up a bit,” Till says past a chuckle, curling his big fingers under Richard’s waist. Richard shifts, rising up on his knees just slightly. Till then spreads his ass open and that has Richard really burning up in the face. They’ve never done anything close to this—something so exposing. Richard clutches the pillow to his face.

“If you don’t like it, tell me—but I think you will,” Till rumbles from behind, and then Richard feels the bed shift. He keeps his face buried, waiting. First, it comes in a kiss to his asscheek. An open-mouthed nip that has Richard ducking his hips forward and bursting out a muffled laugh. Till chuckles and gently pulls him back into position and resumes kissing over his asscheek, moving further in, until he’s sweeping his tongue in-between. Richard jolts, lifting his head with a gasp.

“Oh, God, what the fuck,” he gasps out in a laugh, turning to look back. Till has his eyes downcast, focused on the task of passing his tongue repeatedly over him, a strange, almost electric sensation that has Richard brimming with sensation. A heat bursts inside of him, intensifying steadily in his belly. He collapses forward onto his elbow, looking back to watch while Till buried his face into his ass and really worked his tongue over his asshole—and, wow, that is definitely something. Richard has to look away out of shame. He drops forward to bury his face into the pillow, releasing a breathless moan, tinged with alarm upon feeling that big tongue steadily breach past the clenched muscle, a place never explored in such a way before. Thank God Till let him slip away to shower quickly before this, otherwise, right now, he’d be infinitely more self-conscious.

“How does it feel?” Till murmurs roughly, giving himself a breather while slipping his fingers in-between his asscheeks to rub firmly at his wet hole, evoking another jolt from Richard and a shocked laugh. Richard looks back at him again—a look of disbelief must be on his face, because Till laughs deeply. Richard laughs again himself, grinning. 

“This is fucking weird,” he decides on. Till grins broadly, bringing out his laugh lines and crow’s feet. He chuckles, saying, “There is a first in everything. I’m enjoying myself. Are you?”

“Y-Yeah. I am.”

“That’s good. Would be a shame if you weren’t.”

Promptly, Till leans back in, resting his weight on his elbow as he ducked his head and passed his tongue up from Richard’s taint to his asshole. Richard shudders hard, legs jolting. Till begins working the wet heat of his tongue against him, and Richard can’t help but release a pent up moan while dropping forward into the pillow once again. Till, shocking him further, gently curls his fingers and palm around the weight of his junk, resting upon the bed, and merely holds it. Richard releases a hitching laugh, punctuated by a gasp of a moan when Till forces his tongue _into_ him. 

“Holy shit,” Richard breathes, and then his voice is caught, frozen in his throat, when the big hand cradling his junk releases him, if only to regain a proper grasp on his stiff cock and pull at it slowly while moving his tongue back and forth. Groaning gutturally, Richard closes his eyes, his belly pulsing with an arousal spawning from a source he’s never experienced before. So many nerve-endings firing off, an onslaught of sensation that has him clenching his toes and trying to bite back moans. And then Till pulls back, taking in deep breaths.

“I’m going to grab the lube. Then we’ll give it a shot. If it doesn’t go smoothly, I’ll go back to eating you out,” he says, his voice rougher, a blatant sign of his own state. Richard sluggishly rises onto an elbow and looks back at him, asking with a slight slur in his voice, “Does it help? That.”

Till wipes his mouth off on his wrist, nodding. 

“You’re not as wound up, now,” he murmurs, reaching out to pass his thumb a few times over Richard’s hole—Richard tenses up entirely, not expecting that. He’ll never get used to Till touching him there. He nearly laughs again, but internalizes it, and instead watches Till get up from the bed and round it to reach the nightstand. There, he grabs the bottle of lube from the lower shelf and drops back down onto the bed, seated beside Richard. He pops it open and turns it over while saying, “It’s better to use too much than too little in this case. You could hurt yourself. You would not want a ripped asshole, trust me.”

“Generally, no, not really,” Richard teases, lifting his foot to knock his leg against Till. Till chuckles and shifts closer on the bed, his hip pressing against Richard’s thigh. He reaches out to slip his fingers in-between his asscheeks, rubbing the lube up over Richard’s asshole—Woah. That sends a thrill up Richard’s spine, and he bites his lip. He ducks down to hide in the pillow again, and spreads his knees a little further. Till’s slick fingers rubbing the lube across him is unusually arousing. Richard is in disbelief how sexy it is. Till speaks gruffly, continuing to grind his fingers against him in an unbearably intimate manner that is driving Richard crazy. 

“Push like you’re trying to take a shit. It opens up the muscles and makes it easier.”

“God, Till!” Richard grimaces with a laugh, “You really just have no shame.”

“I’m simply stating as it is.”

Sizzling, Richard lays there with his face buried in the pillow, unable to gather the confidence to proceed. Till is way too bold with this. And impatient. He doesn’t wait for him; aided with the slippery lube, Till begins to ease in his index finger, carefully forcing in past the ring of muscle while murmuring, “Push.”

And so Richard does—and yeah, that definitely works. He bears down and Till’s finger, as big as it is, slips into him easier. And that feels fucking weird. It’s a pressure which he isn’t sure if it feels good or not. It’s more the act of doing it, of knowing Till is fingering him, that sends a pulse of arousal throughout him, has his cock stiffening just a bit against the bed. 

“Fuck, Till,” he laughs, lifting his head from the pillow, “This is so weird. Oh, my God.”

“Just keep pushing, it’ll make it easier on both of us,” Till chuckles, and then Richard feels him begin to carefully ease the remainder in. Richard squirms a bit on his front, grunting out past his teeth, “How can you like this, it just feels weird—”

Till hums lowly, bringing his hand down between Richard’s spread thighs to grip his half-hard dick in his hand again. He merely holds him there. Richard buries his face into his elbow and sighs. Till pulls his finger out, pushes it back in. Richard really tries to focus on bearing down. His face is on fire, and he’s still in disbelief that this is happening. But he’s beginning to somewhat understand the appeal: the act of giving oneself up to another person, entrusting them like this—obviously, that applies to sex in general, but considering he’s never done this before, and it’s a more delicate manner… It’s a lot. And, while the sensation internally feels really bizarre, it’s the contact against the external sensitive nerves that feels good. Maybe that’s why he liked it when Till rubbed the lube over him. When he ate him out. This whole act is for the purpose of sating Richard’s curiosity, and Till showing him what it’s like to have an orgasm through stimulation to your prostate, so really, they’ve only just begun.

“You’re doing well enough that I don’t think I need to go back to using my mouth,” Till says, “Once I can get two inside of you, then we can move on.”

“Oh, grand,” Richard murmurs, which has Till laughing lowly. The big hand cradling his junk releases, to instead stroke open-palmed over his thigh, up to his ass. He spreads him open and observes, which sends a burst of heat into Richard's belly. He realizes how hard he’s become at this point, his cock pinned to the bed under himself, a pulsating ache that makes him want to rub against the sheets. He’s almost too shy to, which is unlike him—he’s typically confident when it came to sex. This is just entirely out of his league. He’s not used to this at all. 

The hand gripping his asscheek releases him, earning a peek from Richard over his shoulder. Till reaches out to grab the bottle of lube, pops open the cap with his thumb, and turns it over to squeeze more onto their spot of connection. Till removes his finger, wipes it into place, and then pushes it back in, deeply. That earns Richard’s first groan of pleasure, startled out of him. He sucks in harsh breath, shocked at himself for sounding so damn whorish. Till chuckles fondly, and strokes his hand up over Richard’s side, sweeping over to rest on his back. He focuses on driving his finger into him, now a more plunging thrust than a careful pumping. Richard bites into his wrist, squeezing his eyes shut while he squirmed on his front. He pulls his knees up just a bit further, which gives him better brace. He can’t help but release tight grunts, caught in his throat.

“Better now?” Till asks, a low rumble. Richard laughs shakily.

“I-I guess. Had to warm up. Try a second now.”

“If you’re confident. Just focus on your breathing and don’t tense up.”

“Got it, coach.”

Till laughs, squeezing the other man around the hip. Richard grins to himself, hidden in his arm. Till resumes pumping his finger into him, which in itself is already on the big side—considering Richard has no previous experience, he wonders if he can even take two. But the feeling of him thrusting it into him with a little bit of force—that force is enough to make up for the weird pressure. It feels good now. A smoldering heat bursting in his belly, centering in his dick, pinned to the bed. Richard has to rise himself up just enough on his knees, to slip a hand under and touch himself. He idly strokes at the length of his dripping cock with a few fingers, releasing a soft moan into his arm as Till worked through the sudden tension around his finger.

“Maybe you don’t need a second,” Till chuckles. But he seems curious, as well: Richard feels him begin to carefully work his middle finger in alongside his index. Richard stops touching himself, in favor of bearing down and accepting this greater girth. Till slowly works his index back and forth, and as Richard bears down, with the slickness of the lube, Till barely manages to force in his middle finger—it’s tight, and a bit of a stretch, but Richard is surprised to find he can accept it. Slow at first, bit by bit, Till eases it in, until both are inside of him and Richard is grunting into his arm, barely able to believe that he can take it.

“Relax,” Till murmurs, “Lay down entirely. Just relax a second.”

Richard shyly slides his knees down the bed, so he rests flatly on his belly again. 

“Take in a breath,” Till says, “I’m going to keep fingering you, but focus on relaxing.”

“Feels like we’re doing yoga, or something,” Richard mumbles. Till chuckles. Richard obeys; he takes in a deep breath, and tries to expel the nervousness coiled within him, the lingering tension in his muscles. Meanwhile, Till, again, retrieves the lube and squeezes a dollop down his fingers. He works it into him, carefully moving both fingers back and forth. Grabbing the pillow, Richard buries his face into it and moans openly. Till brings his hand up to spread his ass open, watching himself gently force both fingers in to the last knuckle, which has Richard stifling groans into the pillow. It is an intense, deep pressure that he’s definitely warmed up to at this point.

“Good,” Till murmurs. Richard is shuddering now, barely withstanding the urge to shove a hand underneath himself to touch his cock. But he’s immediately distracted: those broad fingers deep inside of him begin to thrust at a sharper angle, a push downwards into his belly. Richard tenses up, knowing what to expect now, and then Till finds the spot; Richard arches, clutching fistfuls of the pillow, moaning into it. He laughs, muffled, and gasps out, “Holy shit, Till. Fuck.”

Sparks of pleasure build and build, growing in intensity like a spreading fire. He realizes he can’t talk anymore, not as Till continues driving his fingers into him at such an angle, curling them into his prostate with a force and rhythmic tempo that goes right to his cock. Richard can only smother his face into the pillow and moan, letting the waves of hot pleasure pulse through his body. 

He shoves a hand underneath himself to grip his cock and stroke at himself in a tight fist. He raises his hips enough to make it easier on himself. Till says nothing, only resumes the continuous thrusting of his fingers, firmly and confidently. Richard then realizes he’s shaking, and unable to think straight any longer. The amazing sensation is true to what Till said: it’s a deeper, more profound, pulsating pleasure, intensifying and intensifying with every hard curl of his fingers into that spot. Richard feels lines of pre-cum dripping down his fingers, seeping from his cock. The guttural moans coming from him are hard to withhold, and even now, the embarrassment fades, as the pleasure and his arousal takes the foreground. By the time his legs begin to tremble and he can feel that apex coming, the heat in his gut winding and winding to a point of breakage—these moans become sobbing gasps for air as he’s plunged into a consuming euphoria he’s never felt before. He blanks out entirely, and his eyes roll. He shakily strokes at himself throughout it as his ropes of cum fall into his fingers and onto Till’s sheets. The sounds of ecstasy spilling from his open mouth are unfiltered and raw, pulled from his lungs. Indescribable pleasure rolls throughout his body. His thighs are cramping from the force of which he involuntarily clenches his muscles, and he finds himself breathless. Unable to think, talk, much less breathe. 

When he comes back to himself, he dazedly realizes he’s shaking uncontrollably, and his head feels foggy. His face is on fire, and he’s gasping for air. 

“Oh, God,” he manages to gasp, “Jesus Christ. Till.”

Those fingers inside of him slide out, and Richard goes absolutely limp against the bed. He weakly turns onto his side and curls into Till’s pillow as if it were a lifeline. His body is still tremoring, and his ass feels sore in the best possible way. Till moves to drop down behind him, and immediately wraps around him, spooning him. He kisses behind his ear. Richard shudders. Till brings a hand up to gently cup it under Richard’s cheek, carefully forcing him to turn his head towards him. Richard looks back at him with a speechlessness, his eyes showing more clarity. Till gazes down at him with a knit brow and a concerned frown on his face. He speaks lowly, a quiet question, “You okay?”

Closing his eyes, Richard nods. Till lets him rest his head back down and kisses him on the temple again. Richard huffs a weak laugh, going limp into the pillow. He sighs, exhaling deeply. Snugly, Till wraps his broad arms around him, situating himself into a comfortable position behind him. 

“I assume that was a pleasant blacking out,” Till murmurs, chuckling, “I’ll be more concerned if it was an unpleasant one.”

That has Richard laughing lowly. He brings a hand down to curl it around Till’s wrist, squeezing. 

“It was a good one,” he says past a light, tired laugh, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
